You're My Blue Fairy
by kristina.benoit.1
Summary: Ally moves from England to Maryland, where she finds a puppet, and befriends it. Who do you think this puppet is? What will become of Ally and this puppet? Sucky summary, please read it! You won't regret it! Written by: Todd-The-Human. Auslly: One-shot.


**Oh MY NINJA! Guys, its my birthday, and as a gift Todd-The-Human wrote me a one-shot. He wrote me a freaking one-shot! **

**I've decided to post it in his name, so guys you should totally follow him, and favorite him! He's freaking awesome!**

**I think you all will like it, because I LOVE IT!**

* * *

-1908-

Twelve year old Allyson Marie Dawson sat on the uncomfortable bed, writing madly in her worn out leather book. The book had suffered over the years from Allyson, or as she called herself, Ally's, wrath of writing, all the time. Her dark room, which was only lit up by a dim lantern, slightly swayed back and forth, rocking Ally back and forth as she wrote:

Dear Diary,

Today has been yet another long and tiresome day, due to being stuck on this small boat. The sea sickness has gotten to me every time I look out at the water, so I have decided that its best to stay in my temporary room, lost in this book.

Mother has said that we will arrive in America, where we'll meet up with my father, who we shall meet with in a small port in Marryland. I will dearly miss London, since it holds many special moments and people in my heart, like my grandparents, and my longtime childhood friend Elliot, who I dearly miss.

But my hope is still not lost, I know America is a promising land, and may hold great thins in my future. Maybe mother and I will open that flower shop she has been speaking of lately, and also I can start those violin lessons my father has promised me.

All I know is, that America is a new chapter in my life, and one that I shall handle as it comes my way.

Ally

-1909-

Ally walked threw the bright town of Oxford, with a sack of coins in hand that she had earned while helping her mother at their local flower shop. Ally peaked in the windows of each shop, looking for the perfect place to spend a small amount of her money at. She roamed the small town for hours, waving to local villagers while passing by. The Dawson's where well know for the fathers music shop, where Ally practiced the violin, and at her mothers flower shop, which was now booming with business.

Ally found herself standing in front of an unfamiliar store, wearing her new blue dress and money in hand. The store seemed to lour her inside, with it's fancy sign over the door saying 'Moon's Craft Shop'.

Ally pushed threw the wooden double doors, causing a ding. Once inside, Ally felt at home. The shop had a fine wooden interior, and was warmed up by the fireplace in the back. The woman behind the counter, who was in about her mid fifties, and had her curly blonde locks hanging over her shoulders, greeted Ally with a smile.

"Can I help you out, dear?" the blonde woman asked. Ally took a quick look around, seeing wooden model boats, and wooden sculptures of famous people.

"Umm... I was just looking around." the girl admitted, shyly looking at the ground before turning towards the woman. Thats when she saw it though, the perfect thing to get. "What is that?" the girl asked curiously, looking at the tall puppet sitting on the counter. His hair was a beautiful blonde shade, sculptured perfectly to the side. His eyes made of marbles, perfectly painted a creamy chocolate color, with a black pupil placed in the center of each eye. Ally stared in awe, fascinated with the amazing puppet.

"That's Austin, but he's sadly not for sale." the blonde told the child, who felt a bit unsure of the womans answer.

"But way?" the child asked, pleading for an answer. She just felt like the puppet belonged to her.

"Well," the woman started, feeling a bit uneasy. "He has an important background." the woman brought up, trying to avoid the painful memory.

"What kind of background?" Ally asked innocently.

"Okay, well it all started back when I was a child, probably a little older than you. I was Austin's best friend, who is the son of the owner of the shop. We were friends for years until a cottage fire took the boys life. His father Michelangelo Moon, was a craftsman, and enjoyed making sculptures out of wood. That's how he got the name, but after he lost his son, he felt lost himself. It wasn't until after he made this puppet," she said, pointing to the blonde puppet. "That he felt happy again. After the puppet, it was like he never lost his child in the first place. This puppet here is-"

"Austin Moon, my son." the older man said, walking in with his cane. Ally felt a shiver run down her back from the sudden appearance from Michelangelo. The gray haired man, he seemed mean and stern, smiled at the petty brunette. "But you may have him child." the man told her, shocking the blonde woman behind the counter. He handed Ally the tall puppet, which was about 5'5 feet tall, and about forty pounds. The girl offered her money, but the man refused and sent her off.

As the door shut, the man turns towards the shocked blonde. "How? After all the children you said no to, children who came to the shop every day, you just gave away your most prized possession?" the blonde asks, raising an eyebrow to her boss.

"Because Cassidy, I must let go of the past. Sure, that puppet brought a whole new light to my life after losing Mimi, and Austin, but she needed him, more than I do now..."

"But why?" Cassidy asked, still confused.

"Because, she is a bright, and beautiful,... blue fairy." and with his explanation, who went to his office, to rest... in peace. Dying happily in his sleep.

-1910-

Ally played a soft melody on her violin to Austin, who was propped up in the rocking chair in the corner. Ally did this often, playing music in front of the puppet, since he was the only one besides her father that she could play in front of, due to her awful stage fright. The puppet wore a boyish grin, which Ally seemed to love. The puppet had became the lonely girls best friend ever since the day she got him. She didn't like many of the local children, who made fun of her because of Austin. She had abandon her diary, and now shared all her secrets to Austin, who wouldn't speak a word of it. Not that he could.

"How was that Austin?" she finished playing, now asking his advice.

He grinned.

"Never the talkative type, huh?" she joked, placing her violin away in it's case. She had gotten a lot better playing, due to her fathers lessons.

As she sat on her bed, she couldn't help but to feel Austins marble eyes on her. She smiled.

"Goodnight Austin." Ally turned off the light, darkening the room. That night Ally dreamed of what it would be like to have a real friend again, and if he were a real boy...

-1911-

The puppet had seemed to lose it's bright color of the course of the few months. Ally had been in a rough relationship with her new boyfriend Dallas. At first, Ally was excited because the cutest boy in the village asked to hang out with her.

So she told Austin. His eyes lost their shine.

She was so happy and shocked when the brunette boy asked her to be his girlfriend.

She happily told Austin. Austin's hair seemed to lose it's golden glow.

He kissed her one night, then hit her the next. Leaving bruises and scratches on her arms.

She cried to Austin. He lost the color in his wooden skin.

He then broke her heart after she had found him with a school mate, making love. He ended their relationship right their, breaking her heart in half.

She sobbed to Austin. He lost the grin, Ally blamed it though on his fine wood wearing out. Covering up any suspicions.

After a few weeks, Ally had gotten over her horrible Ex, going on with life. She smiled again, laughed again, and was happy again.

She played for Austin. Everything good about him, slowly started to come back.

-1912-

Ally seemed broken. Her father had died weeks prior to an unknown disease. She stayed silent during the funeral, and stayed mute afterwards, not speaking a word to anybody. All she did was hold the puppets hand, she felt as if he knew what she was going threw, since he's been her friend for years. After staying silent for weeks, she finally spoke:

"I guess I know how it feels now," she said to the puppet, who was silent. "To be spoken too, but to be unheard."

He smirked, like usual.

"Can you speak Austin, so I can hear your voice?" she pleaded, giving her puppy dog eyes.

"No, you can't," she sighed, but then looked up to the doll. She grabbed him and placed him sitting up on her bed. "There's something I want to tell you." she whispered, wrapping her arms around him in a hug.

"I love you... and not just as a friend." she admitted, biting her lip. "If you were a real boy, I would keep you to be mine. I know you would never hurt me, and you would always love me. You would hug me, and hold my hand," she said, intertwining her fingers with his wooden ones. "You would sing to me, and make me laugh, and like always... you'd always be there for me... and thats what I love about you." she finished. tears threatening to fall.

He smirked.

She broke down, letting the puppet fall off the bed as she sobbed onto her pillow. Of course he could never love her back, he was a puppet for crying out loud. But how could he love her... could he?

As Ally sobbed into her pillow, she froze when something touched her shoulder. It was a cold wooden hand, but soon became soft and warm. Suddenly she felt breathing on her exposed neck, sending goosebumps down her arms.

"I'm... Alive!" a young male voice whispered in amazement behind Ally. Slowly she turned around, quickly discovering the boy behind her. Him?

She gasped, quickly covering her mouth so a scream wouldn't escape. He smile in amazement, slowly dragging the tips of his fingers down his arms. "I can feel again!"

She touched his face, seeing the wood now replaced by soft skin. She looked at his golden blonde hair, messy but still cute. He took a deep breath in, through his nose. "I can smell again."

She was purely amazed, he was alive. "I can... love again." he smiled, turning towards Ally.

"Have you heard what I've said?" she asked, a small smile crept up on her face.

"Every single word, every single day." he smiled, placing his right hand on her cheek, soothingly rubbing it with his thumb. She felt butterflies in her stomach as she blushed a deep cherry red. "My soul came into this puppet Ally, but your love has now freed me."

"It has?" she smiled, his hand still on her cheek. He nodded.

"Yep, and do you wanna know something else?" he asked, she nodded. "I love you to."

Their eyes locked, seeming to search for each others soul in them. Slowly, Austin leaned forward, placing a soft tender kiss upon her lips, she froze, but then relaxed into it. Scared, he pulled away. The kiss was amazing, spectacular, and so magical. Feeling unsatisfied, Ally frowned.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to come on so-" Ally shut him up by pulling him back and placing another kiss on his lips, but this time the kiss was more sweet and passionate. He placed his hands on her hips as she ran her fingers threw his hair, which was so god darn fascinating now.  
Their lips moved together in sync, and fit perfectly. Ally felt so happy, and couldn't help but to smile while kissing Austin. After pulling away for air, Ally looked Austin deeply into his eyes.

"How, how are you a real boy now Austin?" she asked the blonde boy, who seemed out of breath.

"Because... Ally," he breathed heavily, a bit out of breath due to their special moment. "You're... my... Blue Fairy."

* * *

**AWWW! **

**I hope you guys loved it! Review and follow Todd-The-Human.**


End file.
